Aveuglée par mes rêves
by Diabella
Summary: OS. Une jeune femme qui a fait des choix sans savoir qu'elle était aimée par la personne sur qui elle avait toujours pu compter !


**Coucou, une nouvelle fics pour vous, pile un an apres avoir publié la derniere !!!**

**Trève de blabla ! Bonne lecture**

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR**

**Diabella**

**

* * *

**

**Aveuglée par mes rêves**

C'est en cette nuit de mars que tout a basculé. Rémus, mon tendre Rémus. Nous étions amis depuis si longtemps, nous nous disions tout. Tu étais mon roc, tu étais ce qui me faisait encore tenir. J'étais chez Serpentard et pourtant, tu croyais en moi, tu passais du temps avec moi, tu venais me parler alors que tes amis te le reprochaient. Ne crois pas que je n'en avais pas conscience. Je voyais parfaitement leurs regards désapprobateurs qui semblaient m'écraser dès qu'ils se posaient sur moi dans les couloirs. Rémus, tu as été là et je viens de comprendre qu'il y avait une raison à cela. Tu m'aimais ! Pas comme un simple ami, tu étais amoureux de moi ! Et je m'en veux tellement de ne l'avoir compris que maintenant que je suis dans les bras d'un autre…

C'est James qui est venu me voir la semaine dernière. Il est venu me trouver à la bibliothèque et il m'a dit que j'étais la pire traînée qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Je suis désolée Rémus. Je n'ai rien vu. Depuis ma première année j'étais amoureuse de Sirius, depuis le tout début. Je savais qu'en tant que Serpentard je n'avais aucune chance. De plus, il avait toujours collectionné les conquêtes et je ne cherchais pas simplement à terminer dans son lit. Et puis nous sommes devenu amis toi et moi et il me regardait comme si j'étais une pestiférée…

Je ne savais pas à l'époque. Je ne savais rien ! Et encore aujourd'hui, je me dis que je ne sais pas grand-chose ! Rémus, qu'est ce que je serais devenue sans ta présence près de moi pendant ces trois années. Et je t'ai trahie, avec un de tes meilleurs amis ! J'ai honte Rémus, et j'aimerai que tu me pardonnes…

C'est dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime que je pense à tout cela. Sirius a fini, un jour, par venir me voir et m'a avoué qu'il n'avait rien contre moi en particulier mais que c'était à cause des membres de sa famille qu'il n'aimait pas les Serpentard. Il m'avait vu jouer au Quidditch et avait trouvé que j'étais une excellente gardienne. Je pensais à une mauvaise blague, à un sal coup de la part de James et lui. Je savais que tu ne pouvais être mêlé à cela. Mais je me suis trompée, il venait me voir en toute honnêteté. Je l'ai évité les mois suivants. J'avais peur qu'il cherche à me piéger. A mes yeux, l'attirance que j'éprouvais envers lui était si visible qu'elle pouvait en être palpable. Apres quelques semaines, il est revenu à la charge et m'a attrapée par le bras au détour d'un couloir. Il m'a attiré dans une salle de classe déserte et m'a collée contre un mur.

- Tu m'évites ! m'a-t-il presque agressé d'une voix neutre.

- Non… Je…

Je ne savais absolument pas quoi répondre. Il était si proche.

- Tu quoi ? Tu ne sais pas si tu m'évites ? a-t-il insisté.

- Non, je veux dire, si ! Je t'évite, c'est ça, je t'évite, je suis désolée.

Je tremblais comme une feuille. J'avais peur qu'il me veuille du mal. Il était plus grand et plus fort que moi et nous étions seuls dans cette petite salle de classe vide où personne ne pourrait m'entendre si je devais me mettre à crier.

- Je t'ai fait peur quand je suis venu te voir l'autre jour, c'est ça ?

Je ne savais pas où il voulait en venir. J'ai tenté de me dégager, en vain, il maintenait mes poignets avec une force contre laquelle je ne pouvais rien.

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de moi, m'a-t-il susurré en approchant sa bouche de mon oreille.

Impossible de répondre. Je n'y comprenais rien.

- Lunard t'apprécie, c'est donc que tu es une personne qui mérite qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Et puis, tu as vraiment l'air très intéressante.

Il s'était éloigné de quelques centimètres et me détaillait du regard, en insistant sur ma poitrine.

- Sirius… Je… S'il te plait, laisse-moi !

Ma voix était apeurée, faible et tremblante. Il m'a lâchée tout de suite et s'est reculé d'un pas. J'en ai profité pour me glisser hors de sa portée et m'enfuir de la salle.

Le soir même, j'ai reçu un hibou. Sirius m'envoyait une lettre pour s'excuser de m'avoir fait peur. Il me proposait de se faire pardonner en m'invitant à venir avec lui à la prochaine sortie de pré au lard. J'étais terrifiée. Je t'ai vu le lendemain Rémus. Tu avais une mine effroyable. Je savais pour ta condition de loup garou et je savais aussi que tu avais du passer une très mauvaise nuit étant donné que la pleine lune venait de passer. Je t'ai demandé comment tu allais puis après que tu m'aies rassurée sur ton état de santé, je t'ai raconté pour Sirius. Tu m'as confiée que tu étais au courant et qu'il se sentait très mal de m'avoir fait peur. J'ai insisté auprès de toi pour savoir si ce n'était pas une ruse pour se moquer de moi et tu m'as assuré que non, que son attitude était étrange mais qu'il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention dans celle-ci. Je savais que tu étais son confident alors je t'ai fait confiance et t'ai demandé ce que je devais lui répondre. Tu m'as conseillé de ne pas accepter et de proposer à la place un rendez-vous privé. Tu me connaissais assez pour savoir que je ne me sentirai pas à l'aise en sortant avec Sirius aux yeux de tous.

J'ai donc suivi ton conseil. Rémus, je suis désolée… Tu aurais du tout me dire à ce moment là. Avais-tu l'espoir que ça ne fonctionne pas entre Sirius et moi ? C'est tellement idiot ! Cette situation est tellement douloureuse. Surtout pour toi ! Je suis désolée.

Il m'a retrouvée dans cette même salle de classe le lendemain soir, après le couvre feu. Nous nous sommes assis l'un en face de l'autre. Il m'a avoué que tu ne tarissais pas d'éloges à mon sujet et qu'il avait eu envie de me connaître. Il manquait de tact et je me souviens qu'il m'a avoué que depuis qu'il était venu me voir la première fois, il n'arrivait plus à m'ôter de sa tête. Dans cette ambiance propice aux confidences, je lui ai avoué à mon tour que je n'avais toujours eu d'yeux que pour lui. Il ne lui en a pas fallu plus pour se pencher au dessus de la table qui nous séparait et m'embrasser. Sous le choc, je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce.

Oh, Rémus, ne m'en veut pas de toutes ces confidences, c'est toi qui as voulu savoir. Et tu m'as fait promettre de tout te raconter. Mais maintenant que je sais, maintenant que James est venu me trouver, je sais que le savoir te fera du mal. On s'est toujours promis d'être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre et je tiendrai ma promesse mais je le fais à contre cœur.

Les jours suivants, j'ai préféré qu'on reste discret, je n'avais pas encore assez confiance en lui. Curieusement, je ne me suis pas inquiétée de ne pas te voir. J'étais égoïste et je ne pensais qu'à Sirius. Tu as dû m'en vouloir. Quand j'y pense maintenant, je me déteste. Rémus, mon Rémus, comment as-tu pu encore m'adresser la parole après ça.

Une semaine plus tard, nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux à la bibliothèque et tu m'as dit que tu savais pour Sirius et moi. Tu m'as dit que tu étais content pour nous et le pire, c'est que je t'ai cru. Quelle idiote j'ai pu être ! Aveuglée par mon amour pour Sirius.

Et à l'heure qu'il est, il s'est endormi contre moi et je t'écris ces mots. N'est-ce pas malsain ? Je sais que si. Dès qu'il m'embrasse, je pense à toi, que j'ai laissé sans me préoccuper de tes sentiments. J'ai appris qu'il me trompait. J'ai été bien sotte. Tu devais sans doute le savoir mais tu ne m'as rien dit. Et je regrette tout le mal que je t'ai fait Rémus. J'ai perdu ton amitié. Et ce pourquoi ? Pour un homme qui m'a séduite comme il a du séduire toutes les autres. Et comme l'a si bien dit James, je suis une traînée.

Pardonne moi Rémus. Mais je ne pourrai plus jamais prétendre être ton amie. Pas après tout ce mal que je t'ai fait. Toi qui as déjà tant souffert. Mon petit Rémus au cœur si pur. Je vais le quitter, pour toi, pour moi et pour votre amitié à tous les deux. Je te demande seulement de pardonner mon ignorance. Je t'aime Rémus.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir suivie encore une fois ! **

**gros bisous**

**Diabella**


End file.
